


Midnight Convenience Store Run

by leafbox



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbox/pseuds/leafbox
Summary: Even via text, Moca can tell Ran isn't feeling good, so she decided to take her on a midnight convenience store run.





	Midnight Convenience Store Run

Ran was having... one of those nights. One of those nights where her brain decided to remind her of all of her mistakes in the past, and they all rotted at her tired body. Not to mention she had a tiring week from school, but at least it was now Thursday night, almost midnight. Soon it would be the weekend.  
She had been texting with Moca for the past while, but Moca could tell from barebones responses that she wasn't feeling great.  
As Ran layed in bed, part of her wondering why Moca had stopped responding, and the other part just stayed there trying to will her thoughts away.  
  
But she was startled by a knocking on the front door. Her dad wasn't home tonight, since he had business somewhere out of town because of the school, so she had to drag herself out of bed and answer the door.  
  
"...Moca?"  
There she was, standing in her obviously exhausted glory. "Hey, Ran~," Moca said, trailing off before starting to speak again. "Let's go to the convenience store~."  
Ran really wanted to say no, but she didn't really want to.  
"...wait here."  
She went back inside, and put on a jacket and a pair of army boots, before stepping back out.  
Without another word, the two started walking. After a couple minutes in understanding silence, Ran spoke up.  
"So why did you want to go to the convenience store in the middle of the night?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. Moca smiled tiredly. "'Cause the bakery's closed," she replied.  
Ran avoided eye contact. "You could probably tell from my texts, huh...?" She murmured, but in the quiet of the night, Moca managed to hear her. She nodded without speaking.  
Moca glanced at Ran a couple of times. She really wanted to ask what was up, but... no. Instead, she guessed in her head. Something with her dad? School? What could it be?  
Before she noticed, they were walking into the convenience store's automatic doors.  
  
Moca waited for a second. She was curious to see what Ran would go for first. But instead, she only stopped and looked to Moca.  
"Go ahead. You're the one who wanted to come here," Ran said, her eyes hazy. Moca stepped (or stumbled?) a bit closer to Ran. "No, no, it's on me~. Pick out whatever you want," Moca smiled.  
Sighing, Ran went over to get a coffee, but Moca stopped her, and guided her towards hot chocolate instead. She'd never get to sleep if she had caffeine in her, and she was already going to be tired tomorrow. Ran just went with it, knowing that Moca cared about her. She didn't have enough energy to defy her anyway, not to mention her body craved sleep.  
  
As Moca got two paper bags and put a donut in each, Ran watched the warm drink pour into the cup she was holding, staring at her rippled reflection. It took her a couple moments for her mind to click back into reality, and she grabbed a lid and put it on her cup as she went up to Moca.  
Moca smiled at Ran, the bags under her eyes made obvious in the light of the store, and grabbed her hand to take her to the counter. Ran didn't really defy this either.  
  
"Hi there!" The cashier said, looking at the two girls and their items. Both of them could tell she was tired too, even with her sweet demeanor. Everyone was, that time of night. "Two donuts and a hot chocolate?" She asked, and Moca nodded in Ran's place. The cashier told the girls what the price was.  
Moca reached into her sweater pocket. Then patted at her other pocket, her pants' pockets...  
"Ah. Forgot my wallet."  
Ran sighed, reaching into her own pocket. "I expected it," she said, "I brought mine." Before Ran could take her money out, Moca pushed her hand down. She raised her other hand to reveal her wallet. "Ehehe, just kidding~. Why would I tell you that it's on me if I didn't have it?" She giggled, trying to lighten Ran's clearly heavy mood, but it only sort of worked. Ran was too tired for pranks.  
  
Moca gave the woman the money, as Ran grabbed her hot chocolate that was sat on the counter. Moca picked up the two paper bags, but nudged Ran with one of them. They gave eachother a small smile, as Ran took it.  
"Thank you for coming! Have a nice night!" The cashier said, waving.  
Moca turned away, one hand in her pocket, and using the hand with the paper bag to wave to the cashier. "You too~."  
  
On the way back to Ran's house, Moca stopped and sat on a bench. Steam in her face, Ran sat down with her. Sipping the hot chocolate, she opened the bag to look at the glazed donut. Next to her, Moca, was already biting into hers.  
As she bit into the donut, Moca considered asking that question again. Y'know... about what was up. She already knew Ran would either brush off the question or give a vague answer, though.  
But before she got the chance to actually ask, Ran decided to answer it.  
  
"I... It's been generally everything."  
Moca looked over to Ran curiously, even though she clearly already knew what she was saying.  
"If you're wondering what's wrong. It's everything. I... still feel so bad lying to you guys... I really need to tell you guys if I'm feeling upset. And... school has been kind of difficult lately, but I'm sure you could tell that, from my absence. And my dad..." She was going to continue, but she kind of just trailed off, not entirely wanting to talk about it, even though she tried to.  
  
"It's okay, Ran. We forgive you for that. Maybe you could ask the band to help you," Moca said, attempting to comfort her.  
Ran stared at the lid of her hot chocolate for a couple minutes in silence before leaning her head on Moca's shoulder.  
"...you guys are the same as always," she muttered, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Moca decided to sit there for awhile, staring into the street, thinking about nothing in particular.  
She soon noticed Ran talking in her sleep.  
"Thank you..." She said, lightly smiling.  
Moca leaned her own head against Ran's. "Thank you, too," she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending had me struggling lmao  
> But I??? Managed to fit in the cute I wanted with my writing being a little less awkward  
> Emphasis on a little


End file.
